This application claims the priority of German application No. 198 52 827.2, filed Nov. 17, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a wood treatment process in which the wood is thermally treated. More particularly, this invention relates to a process in which materials containing lignocellulose are immersed in hot oil for a set period of time.
A wood treatment process of this type is the subject of DE 1 000 592. The imbibing process explained in this patent serves to soak wood through with oil or other imbibing agents as quickly as possible in order to modify properties of the wood. By using radio-frequency the imbibing at an oil bath temperature of 200.degree. C. is said to be accomplished in a few minutes. By such a process resistance to wood-destroying fungi can be increased only to the extent that appropriate biocides are added to the oil.
The treatment of wood in hot oil which contains a biocide for protection against decay and blue rot is described for example in DE 30 43 659 A1. Such agents, however, are objectionable for reasons of environmental protection and can endanger health.
It is found in DE 29 16 677 that, for the protection of wood, it is also known to expose the wood in an autoclave under a protective gas to temperatures above 180.degree. C. for 0.5 to 8 hours. By this heat treatment it is said that good resistance to fungi and good dimensional stability of the wood are achieved. Treatment of wood in an autoclave, however, requires relatively expensive equipment and is therefore impractical in small businesses. The thermal conversion of wood has the advantage over other wood protection processes, such as pressure impregnation in vats, has the advantage that the preservative effect is achieved by the heat, so that no environmentally objectionable biocides need to be used, and also material which contains nitrocellulose but is poorly or not at all impregnable can be sanitized through its entire cross section. It is a disadvantage in this kind of heat treatment, however, that in a gaseous atmosphere, at the required high temperatures (160-200.degree. C.), due to the relatively poor transfer of heat by gases and the sensitivity of the entire sanitizing process, an irregular sanitization often results, with some loss of resistance to wood-destroying fungi.
Vat impregnation is in especially widespread use as a wood protection process. The wood products are immersed in a vat under a pressure of 7-14 bar at normal temperatures, in a salt solution which is often a chromate-copper salt-borate mixture or other mixture containing chromate. Pressure impregnation has proven to be a very effective wood protecting process, but for environmental reasons objections are raised increasingly against the use of solutions containing heavy metals, because it is not impossible that these substance may be washed out of the wood in the course of time and thus pass into the soil and the ground water. In the practice of the process danger can be created for the persons performing it and to the environment by its waste water. Wood protection processes of the above kind are recommendable in wood products which are exposed to weather, especially wood framing, fences or outdoor benches.
Some time ago there was a report in the literature on using molten metal as a heat vehicle and immersing the wood into a hot metal bath in order to achieve an improvement of its dimensional stability and resistance to wood-destroying fungi. Such processes, however, have not become widespread because they have not produced satisfactory results.
A wood protection process under the name, "Royal Treatment," or "Royal Verfahren" is known (similar to DE 3043659 A1), in which wood is immersed in an oil bath at a temperature of 130.degree. C. to 140.degree. C. This temperature is chosen in order to permit better penetration of the oil into the wood and permit good surface treatment. The wood protection, however, is achieved by a preliminary treatment with biocides, since at this temperature no thermal conversion of wood takes place to the necessary extent.
The lowering of viscosity by heating oils has been practiced for years also in the impregnation of tar oils (e.g., DE 4112643). Heat treatments are also used for the additional hardening of modified vegetable oils in impregnated wood (e.g., WO 96/38275). These processes, however, can be used only with easily impregnable wood species. Woods not easily impregnated cannot be sanitized.
This invention is addressed to the problem of developing a wood treatment process of the kind stated above, which will result in a very high, uniform protection of the material through its entire cross section, but will not necessitate the use of health-endangering substances or substances that are objectionable for environmental reasons, minimize the loss of the advantageous properties of wood, and can be performed with a very simple apparatus.
Other than in the operating examples, or where otherwise indicated, all numbers expressing temperatures, pressures, quantities of ingredients, or reaction conditions used herein are to be understood as modified in all instances by the term "about".
This problem is solved by the invention in that, for controlled thermal conversion, the oil treatment time amounts to several hours and the temperature of the oil to 180.degree. C. to 260.degree. C.
By the method of the invention exactly the same preservative action is accomplished as in thermal treatment under protective gas, without the need for using wood protection agents that are objectionable for environmental reasons. However, since hot oil is used instead of protective gas, it is possible to perform the process with relatively simple apparatus, so that even smaller businesses can use the method of the invention. In contrast to other wood protection processes, whose protective effect is based on impregnation with various substances, by this process even poorly impregnable materials containing lignocellulose, such as spruce, poplar or bamboo can be uniformly sanitized throughout their cross section by thermal conversion, since no substances have to be put into the material. The protective effect is produced by the thermal conversion of the lignocellulosic substance, and the oil serves as the heat transmitter and protects the material against the action of oxygen. Emitted gases prevent the penetration of the oil during the heat treatment, so that, for example, only a few millimeters of wood are oil impregnated and can be planed off, so that oil-free, sanitized wood products can be produced. If necessary, easily impregnable wood species, such as pine sapwood can be impregnated by cooling the oil after the thermal treatment.
During the treatment of the wood by the hot oil which causes thermal conversion of the lignocellulosic substance, resins and other substances move out of the wood into the oil. This alters the constitution of the oil.
It was found that the oil treatment according to the invention is very uniform and in addition to elevated resistance to wood-destroying fungi, a high dimensional stability results.
On account of the good heat-transfer quality of oils, advantages are achieved in thermal treatments of large amounts of lignocellulose-containing products, in contrast to heat treatments in a gaseous atmosphere, since at the required high temperatures more uniform treatment conditions in the entire reactor chamber are possible. Liquid tree resins and pyrolysis products issuing from the wood are dissolved in the vegetable oils and can be further processed together with the oil. In this process no water or steam are needed, so that water consumption is minimal. Material and apparatus costs incurred in processes using inert gas are also reduced.
The necessary heating of the oil is usually possible without substantial additional costs in woodworking operations, since in such operations waste wood is produced which can be burned to produce the necessary heat. The heated oil can be pumped out at the end of the treatment, so that the thermal energy stored in the oil can be quickly transferred with low energy losses to other reactor tanks. The high oil temperatures of 180-260.degree. C. according to the invention in contact with moist lignocellulosic products do not produce any cracking. For example, freshly sawn spruce blocks of large dimensions measuring 100.times.100.times.1350 mm.sup.3 were sanitized thermally in hot rape oil without any cracking throughout their entire cross section.
The process of the invention has been practically tested thus far with poplar and spruce wood, and in laboratory tests an improvement in dimensional stability and resistance to wood-destroying fungi was found. As for length of treatment, a few hours is usually sufficient, but the length depends on the moisture content of the material and the dimensions, and if the levels are high it can amount to several days. A treatment time of 4.5 hours was found sufficient for specimens measuring 50.times.25.times.15 mm.sup.3 and an initial moisture content of 6%.